Miraculous Hand
The Miraculous Hand 1/20/17 Trigrams: Hexagram Skills: Languages: Mandarin, Hindi, English, Tibetan. Scripts: Chinese, Classical Chinese, Latin, Sanskrit. Weaponry: Notable Equipment and Resources: Qin Na: Doctor Hu has trained in Qin Na, the art of attacking pressure points and twisting joints. It's a fitting style for a man of medicine. As a trapping style, it ignores an opponent's attack bonus in close combat. Praying Mantis Style:Doctor Hu is also trained in Praying Mantis Boxing, a style which emphasiszes quick, precise strikes and joint locks. As a feinting style, it ignores an enemy's parry bonus in close combat. Clinic: Doctor Hu lives in and works out of tis modest medical clinic. It is stocked with a full chemical and pharmeceutical laboratory. Hypodermic Needles: Doctor who keeps a number of hypodermic syringes on him, injected with various drugs of choice. With them, he can deliver poison via a hand to hand attack in place of doing damage. Needle Thrower: This tiny device is hidden inside the sleeve, and can fire a poiso needle with a flick of the wrist. It's Doctor Hu's preferred means of delivering poison in combat. Gas Grenades: When you need to drug a lot of people at once, you need a gas grenade. Doctor Hu keeps various pharmaceuticals distilled into gases and smokes that can be deployed via these small cannisters. Autocycle: The Doctor's preferred way of getting around the city. It even has a sidecar specifically for transferring injured patients. Respirator: Given his proclivity towards poison gases, he keeps one of these on him at all time. When worn, it grants immunity to poison gases, Vast Array of Drugs and Poisons: Doctor Hu, being the upstanding medical professional he is, keeps a wide variety of drugs, toxins, and similarly dubious substances on him at all times. Via the Prepared Pharmacist talent, he pretty much always has the poison he needs on hand. He has 11 points of resources that can be spent on poisons during the course of the game. Vast Array of Chemicals and Explosives: And if that wasn't enough, he also has an array of chemical agents and explosives tucked up his sleeve. Via the Prepared Alchemist talent, he always has the bomb he needs on hand. He has 8 points of resources that can be spent on chemicals and explosives during the course of the game. Talents: Binding and Tearing the Limbs! You can break a foe's limbs with devious hand to hand to techniques. make a Hand to Hand attack using your Grapple rating. If you succeed, do not roll damage; your target is automatically suffers a moderate wound, and loses the use of the limb you break. A character with a broken arm cannot wield a weapon with that arm (and drops any weapon he might have been holding in that arm), and a character with a broken leg moves at half his movement speed. Entering the Spider's Web! You can exploit your opponent's attacks to catch him in grappling maneuvers. Whenever you successfully parry an attack with your Hand to Hand skill, you may spend a point of Fortune to immediately throw, pin, or disarm your attacking foe. This does -not- count as your attack for the next round. Harmony of Gun and Bomb! You are a master of ranged combat, whether it's with a rifle or a rocket launcher. You can use your Sharpshooting total for Explosives rolls, and your Explosives total for Sharpshooting rolls. Poison Hand Strike! You're a master of Dianxue, the art of using acupressure points to manipulate a foe's nervous functions. By spending a point of Breath, you can add a physical poison effect (such as Numbness or Nausea) to a Hand to Hand attack, without actually needing any of the poison on hand. For a full list of poison effects, see the Equipment section. Prepared Pharmacist! You always keep poisons and drugs on hand. By paying the full price of the item, you can make retroactive craft checks pharmocological items to have the desired item on your person when you need it. Prepared Alchemist! You can never be too safe, so you always keep dangerous chemicals on you. By paying the full price of the item, you can make retroactive craft checks for alchemical items to have the desired item on your person when you need it. Ingenious Deadly Venoms! You are capable of creating drugs and poisons that deal multiple effects simultaneously. You can create poisons that deal two effects at the same time, such as a nectotoxin that also acts as a sedative, or a neurotoxin that also induces hallucinations. Such poisons cost twice the regular amount. Fire and Smoke! You can make explosives that mix both explosive and chemical effects, delivering clouds of poison smoke amidst their detonation. When making such a bomb, you must pay the cost of both the explosive and the chemical effect. Thus, you could create Concussion Grenades that also deliver Poison Gas, or Incendiary Rockets that also deliver Burning Smoke. Biography: Doctor Hu is a supremely educated and worldly man. In his youth, he wandered the earth, studying the medical techniques of China, India, Japan, and even the surgery of the western barbarian nations. In this same time, he found himself inexorably drawn into the less refined study of unarmed combat; from Chinese boxing to western wrestling to the various strangulations arts that are so popular in Japan. At the end of his journey, he found himself ocne again in his native China. Throughout his journey, he frequently found himself amongst the rabble of society, and seemed to find the jianghu ''calling to him on his return. Outlaws and knight-errants frequently find themselves in his care, having the injuries from their latest edventures tended. Personality:'' Doctor Hu comes off as more than a bit pompous, and generally casts himself as the brains in any group he's a part of. He believes that God created all men with certain attributes, and his was being smarter than other men. He's a schemer and a thinker, and is usually of the opinion that people don't need to know why ''their doing what he tells them, so long as they do it. As a physician, he has terrible bedside manner. He is quite willing to help others, but tends to be a bit of an ass about it. Appearance: Doctor Hu is tall and thin, well-kept and usually dressed in white. He maintains a dignified affect, and his veneer of respectability usually aids him in his various infiltration activties. Playstyle: Doctor Hu is a very versatile character, equally capable of stealth, combat, or social manipulation. His greatest talent lies in his mastery of drugs and poisons, which he brews with ease and can apply to all manner of missions. He is exceptionally well-versed in unarmed combat, which makes him ideal for going into dangerous situations where weapons cannot be taken. His skills at ''dianxue ''allow him to use his medicinal talents even when he is without his drugs and poisons, which is admittedly, not very often. Relationships: Doctor Hu's often pompous demeanor does not win him many friends, but the fact that so many of his colleagues rely on him to fix their injuries balances it out. He and Heavenly Citation have a friendly rivalry, each considering the other man to be almost as smart as himself. He has an odd habit of collecting strays on the run from mad scientists, in what he refers to has Doctor Hu's Halfway House For Mad Science Projects. Poison Reference Table: Common Poison Types: 'Nausea': You begin to experience nausea and vertigo. Even basic actions are hard to perform. ''Game Effect: ''You are incapable of performing Stunts or linking Skills. ''Critical: ''You are incapable of doing anything. Though still conscious, you are disabled. 'Numbness:' You're limbs begin to tingle and lose sensation, as your internal energy meridians become blocked. ''Game Effect: ''You cannot expend Breath, either to activate supernatural or recover from injuries. ''Critical: ''You cannot feel. You cannot move. You are paralyzed until treated. '''Blindness: '''Your vision grows dim, and the world fades away. ''Game Effect: ''You lose the ability to see. Attacks cannot be aimed, vehicles cannot be steered. Those trained in Awareness may be able to use their others senses to compensate; the exact in game effects of being blinded are up the Narrator. Those trained in Awareness may be able to use their others senses to compensate; the exact in game effects of being blinded are up the Narrator. '''Deafness: '''Your ears begin to ring, until all you can hear is the ringing. ''Game Effect: ''You lose the ability to hear. Communication becomes, and someone who has bee both blinded and deafened is extremely impeded in what they can do. Those trained in Awareness may be able to use their others senses to compensate; the exact in game effects of being deafened are up the Narrator. 'Burning Venom: 'An acidic poison courses through your veins, burning you from the inside. ''Game Effect: ''Each round left untreated, you take a light wound of damage. ''Critical: ''Your body is overloaded, and you fall unconscious, twitching involuntarily. Left untreated, you may die. '''Stimulant: '''You are overcome with a particular emotion – anger, fear, bliss, arousal, and so on. These drugs are often used recreationally, but may also be used to manipulate another's behavior. '''Hallucinogenic: The world becomes surreal, and you see things which are not there. Depending on the emotional state of the target, this may lead to running from or attacking imagined monsters, or sitting happily in a state of wonder. As such, Hallucinogens are frequently combined with Emotional Stimulants to achieve a specific effect.' '''Hypnotic: '''These rare and potent drugs cover the brain in a potent haze, making their victim's mind loose and suggestible. A target who is hypnotized automatically fails any Insight or Deception checks, making them easy to manipulate or get the truth out of. They take no physical action while hypnotized, though sudden and abrupt violence may break them out of their state. Explosives Reference Table: